


絆創膏

by sakakibarakan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakakibarakan/pseuds/sakakibarakan
Summary: R18现paooc





	絆創膏

   
   
“没有问题，你们放心吧。”  
“我知道的，他是个好孩子。”  
“明天下午是吗？好的，我在家里等他。”  
   
“家里人的电话？”喀戎将两杯咖啡放在桌上，靠近阿塔兰忒的那杯多加了两颗方糖。  
“嗯，亲戚家的孩子最近来我们学校上学，说是来我这边住。”阿塔兰忒将手机收回自己的包里，抬起头来看向自己的导师。  
“看上去你很中意那个小家伙。”喀戎难得看到阿塔兰忒露出这样微笑。  
“不否认在我的印象里，他真的是个很可爱的小鬼……”  
   
   
不不不，可爱什么的。  
“姐姐，好久不见！”阿喀琉斯进门就大力地给了阿塔兰忒一个拥抱，他整个人似乎都被午后的阳光晒得有些发烫，黏黏糊糊的似乎还有一层薄薄的汗，就像是一个傻笑着的超大号的晴天娃娃把她搂紧了怀里。  
说好的可爱呢。  
阿塔兰忒当即就想把他连人带行李箱推出去。  
「个子高过头了吧。」阿塔兰忒心里这么想着。  
虽然这个身高对于即将成年的男孩来说并没有到过头的地步，但是当阿塔兰忒满口答应这家伙的父母让他来自己家暂住的时候，脑子还只有十年前小小的男孩子躺在自己膝盖上呼呼大睡时人畜无害的可爱模样。  
“阿塔兰忒大姐，我的房间是这边吗？”阿喀琉斯并没有看出阿塔兰忒的心思，他将行李箱扯到了身前，反客为主地走了进来。  
“不，是这边，东西收拾一下之后先去冲个澡。”阿塔兰忒指完方向之后有些嫌弃地开始拨弄自己的上衣，“你很脏。”  
“呜哇！”那家伙作势被扎中了心脏，在收到阿塔兰忒的白眼之后乖乖提起行李箱钻进了房间。  
「你可爱的弟弟平安到达了吗？」适时地手机上弹出一条消息，来自备注“喀戎老师”。  
「跟我想的不太一样，他变了很多。」虽然如此，阿塔兰忒回复完之后还是点进了昨天预约完的料理店的主页确认地址。  
不知道这个小鬼还是不是依旧最喜欢吃汉堡肉啊。  
   
距离开学还有一阵子，阿喀琉斯在这段时间里似乎完成了从这个房子的客人到主人的转变。或者说，他的物品、声音甚至气味已经完全渗进了这个原本只属于阿塔兰忒的地方。电视机的边上多出了花花绿绿的游戏包装，冰箱里常备了一排碳酸饮料，卫生间的小格子里被摆上了新的牙具和电动剃须刀。  
当然这些并不是什么困扰阿塔兰忒的大问题，问题果然还是出现在小鬼本人身上。  
不知道是阿喀琉斯的脑子太过一根筋还是有意为之，他非常喜欢身体接触，简而言之，无比黏人（物理）。  
阿塔兰忒对这个血气方刚的青年出其不意的拥抱总是有一种莫名的抗拒，也许算不上抗拒，只是有一种奇怪的感觉，那是以前从来没有的。可她只能告诉自己不论过了多久这家伙还只是个孩子，来冲淡内心怪异的感觉。当然始作俑者仿佛丝毫没有注意到姐姐的为难，总是毫不吝惜地持续着体温分享。  
那时候阿塔兰忒也并不知道他喜欢拥抱中夹带的私心。  
   
   
天气刚刚开始转凉，也终于到了开学的时间。两个人在家里见面的机会变得很难得，阿喀琉斯理所当然地加入了陆上部，经常忙于训练，而阿塔兰忒则整天整天地待在研究室。大学生们的生活不是在过稀奇古怪的节日就是在准备过节的路上，加上没过多久就是万圣节和圣诞节，阿塔兰忒晚上回家的时候总能在玄关看到花花绿绿的礼物包装盒，来源都是在运动会上被帅气的陆上部新星吸引的粉丝们。  
“里面还有情书诶，怎么样，新晋大学生有考虑找女朋友吗？”帮忙整理的阿塔兰忒举起一枚粉红色的信封，少见地揶揄了一句。  
“她们都没有姐姐好看啊。”阿喀琉斯半开玩笑半认真地答道。  
“你这小鬼怎么能只看脸呢？”阿塔兰忒并没有继续追究，她对感情的事情向来迟钝，又或者比起谈恋爱，她最近在准备的论文更让她头疼。  
阿喀琉斯这时偷偷看了看姐姐的侧脸，没有看到任何他所期待的表情。  
   
   
那天是大学弓道部每年秋季运动会之后的庆功宴，说是庆功宴不如说是个一年一度的聚会，尽管阿塔兰忒在升入研究生之后已经退部，可在留在本市的前辈和后辈们每年都会极力地邀请她参加。  
阿塔兰忒相当排斥在高级料理店中满是男人互相灌酒的场合，然而善于言辞的某个前辈总是能找到理由骗她来参加。久而久之，也就成了习惯。  
在客厅沉迷游戏的阿喀琉斯通完了一整章的剧情，姐姐才从自己的卧室出来。阿塔兰忒少见地盘起了长发，露出精致的后颈。挂脖式的礼服看上去只有薄薄的一层贴在她的身体上，她走进客厅的时候阿喀琉斯闻到了也许是葡萄柚混合着柑橘的香水味，他觉得姐姐今天美得有些过分，却不知道该用什么样的语言来称赞。  
“不冷吗？”脱口而出的却是直男发言。  
“冷。”阿塔兰忒说着将自己裹进了外套里。

   
“你们怎么回事，把女孩子灌成这样？”弓道部的大前辈注意到来参加聚会的唯一一位女士已经醉得不省人事，旁边的男士们也是晕乎乎的状态，“唉，怎么还是老样子。”醉倒的女子在大学的时候就不愿意输给男人，不论是在弓道部的成绩还是喝酒这种小事。也因此吸引了很多追求者，可她并没有他们中任何一个交往的意思，不过后来似乎还是被某个他记不清名字部员追到过，当然，都是道听途说的故事了。  
“联系一下她的家里人吧，有人知道吗？”前辈没有得到醉鬼们的回应，而他自己也喝了不少并不能送她回去。只好硬着头皮拿起阿塔兰忒面前的手机，握着她的手指解锁桌面，点进了通讯录。  
联系人不是很多，除了有备注的父母就是几个女孩子的名字，可她的父母应该不在东京，犹豫着再往下翻了翻，看到一个备注是小鬼头的号码。  
是刚刚聊天提到刚进大学的弟弟吗？  
这时手机铃声适时地响起，正是这个小鬼头打来的，卫宫立即按下了接听键。  
“大姐，已经过十二点了，今晚你还回来吗？”  
“你好，是小鬼头吗？”卫宫犹豫着说出了备注名，“阿塔兰忒在这里喝醉了，能麻烦你来接一下吗，地址是……”  
   
   
那天等阿喀琉斯急匆匆赶到的时候却刚好撞见了这一幕，阿塔兰忒靠在那个深色皮肤的男人肩膀上安静地睡着，露出度过高的轻薄礼服上甚至盖着不属于她的男式外套。  
“啊，你是阿塔兰忒的……？”那家伙双手扶起阿塔兰忒的肩膀微微挪开两个人的距离，看到了阿喀琉斯满是不悦的表情。  
“男朋友。”也不知道是哪根筋搭错了，阿喀琉斯脱口而出。  
“是吗。”这个答案听上去假得太过明显，以至于卫宫都不忍心戳破他，“那快带她回去吧，很晚了。”  
阿喀琉斯用力地把阿塔兰忒搂紧怀里，仿佛搂着一只大型的猫咪。  
   
   
“大姐，到家了。”阿喀琉斯小心地把阿塔兰忒安置在沙发上，“我帮你找解酒药。”  
“唔……太亮了……”阿塔兰忒皱了皱眉，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
青年连忙把客厅中央的灯按掉，只留下了旁边的落地灯。  
“大姐，先把药吃了吧……姐——？”阿喀琉斯去厨房翻箱倒柜不过五分钟的功夫，回来的时候阿塔兰忒已经再次躺在沙发上睡着了。轻薄的系带礼服散乱开来，露出胸口大片的白色肌肤，裙摆也被蜷起的双腿翻卷到腰间的位置，落地灯很暗，让一切都显得无比暧昧。  
阿喀琉斯一时不知道眼睛该往哪边看，这样旖旎的景象让他产生了一些不好的 反应，但是也不能放任醉酒的姐姐不管，在这样的初冬季节，她要是感冒就不好了。  
“抱歉了！大姐！”阿喀琉斯视死如归般地放下了手中的水杯，将阿塔兰忒拦腰抱起，她的体重比想象得还要再轻一些，阿喀琉斯甚至觉得自己手中的只是一个做工精致的大号娃娃。  
不能再想下去了。  
“到了到了——啊啊疼疼疼！！”  
阿喀琉斯摸黑走进姐姐的房间，靠近床边的时候却似乎踩到了什么尖锐的东西，失去平衡地直接栽进了阿塔兰忒的床里。  
剧烈的摇晃让阿塔兰忒终于稍微清醒了一点，她揉了揉压在自己胸口的脑袋，发出小声的的呜咽。  
“嗯？！”阿喀琉斯总之先挣扎了起来，可他终于意识到自己的脸到底贴在了哪个柔软的部分上，脸一瞬间烫得厉害，随之而来的是他从客厅开始就无法控制的生理反应似乎更加严重了。同时，刚刚被扎到的脚后跟疼得厉害。  
放过他吧！  
他终于支起身体，脑子里飘过一连串接下来行动方案的备选项，得出的结论是，总之赶紧离开这个房间。  
然而计划向来赶不上变化。  
阿塔兰忒环抱着大男孩的脖子，吻了上去。  
浓重的酒精气息在口腔中散开，成年人毫不避讳地伸出了柔软的舌，混乱的意识里只觉得是熟悉的味道，并不让她讨厌。  
糟糕。  
   
“Hipom……”阿塔兰忒含混着发出几个拼凑的断音。  
那是一个名字。  
   
阿喀琉斯突然有些生气，即使对面是他从小喊到大的姐姐。即使阿塔兰忒刚刚那样吻了他，他也并不打算对姐姐做什么。可姐姐喊的名字却像是压垮他理智的最后一根稻草。  
他甚至不知道这个名字的主人到底是谁。  
“把腿打开，阿塔兰忒。”阿喀琉斯压低声音，命令道。  
   
然而这份源头暧昧的愤怒很快就被浇灭了，就在阿喀琉斯笨拙地褪下阿塔兰忒的裙子，并将双手触碰到柔软的胸口的时候。从未接触过的触感让他从愤怒的情绪里冷静了下来，他即将要凭着自己的一时冲动对自己尊敬的姐姐下手，可接下来呢？他几乎呆住了，满脸通红，不知所措。  
本能的欲望被愧疚感压垮，而逃避是否还来得及呢？  
“……阿喀琉斯？你在……做什么？”  
正在这么想的时候，阿塔兰忒终于被折腾地从酒精里慢慢地清醒过来。  
“对不起，我只是……”这没有什么好解释的了，自己硬得发涨的东西分明还隔着仅有的一层布料抵在在对方的双腿中间。  
阿塔兰忒头痛欲裂，过量的酒精麻痹了感官，现在虽然能够勉强开始思考，可反应依旧很慢。  
直到她挪动身体的时候结结实实地碰到了那块灼热的硬物，她才终于意识到刚刚发生了什么，或者说，正在发生什么。等到眼睛终于适应了黑暗，她模糊的视线里正对着男孩几乎要哭出来的表情。就像是在多年前她还没有来到东京的时候，阿喀琉斯在犯了错的时候会露出的表情，也许是又在院子里抛接球的时候砸碎了窗户。明明是他的错，他在犯下错误的时候毫不自知，却总是在事后立即意识到自己的错误。  
这家伙相当擅长在关键时刻坦率地服软。阿塔兰忒向来知道的，可她却无比吃这一套。  
“先回房间好吗？剩下的明天再说。”叹了口气，混乱的怒火已经消减了大半。  
阿喀琉斯点头，虽然现在的他显然不知道到明天能想到什么解决方案。只能硬着头皮翻身下床，离开了一片漆黑的房间。  
房间的门随着一声微弱的“咔哒”被轻轻合上，终于恢复了清静。  
   
阿塔兰忒将被子盖过自己的脸，像是要把自己藏起来，因为她突然发现，自己对那个小鬼的碰触起了反应。  
只是太久没有做过这种事了的缘故，阿塔兰忒告诉自己。  
   
   
   
这大概是阿喀琉斯人生中最不愿意面对的早晨，可偏偏这是一个毫无预定的星期天上午，连逃避的借口都找不出来。他在一边在心里想象着阿塔兰忒会怎样教育他的场景，一边忐忑地赤着脚来到了客厅，然而迎接他的并不是阿塔兰忒严肃的脸，只是被阳光照亮的房间，漂浮的灰尘在映射下闪着光。却并没有人的气息。  
阿喀琉斯在松了一口气的同时又懊恼了起来。  
   
就在临近中午他即将上网预订某家披萨店外卖的时候，阿塔兰忒却回来了，并带来了那个他记得相当清楚的高个子白毛。  
“介绍一下，这位是卫宫，以前大学弓道部的前辈。”还好并不是介绍男朋友，阿喀琉斯僵直着上半身听着他们的寒暄，“这是阿喀琉斯，暂住在我家的弟弟。”  
“你好啊，阿塔兰忒的‘男朋友’。”趁着阿塔兰忒关上厨房的门，卫宫饶有兴味地挨着阿喀琉斯在沙发上坐下。  
“……”阿喀琉斯极其不情愿地暂停了游戏，给客人倒了一杯已经凉透了的白开水。也许是隔夜的。  
“看你的样子，还没有告白吧？”  
“怎么可能说得出口，倒是你，到底和我大姐什么关系？”  
“我是阿塔兰忒弓道部的前辈啊，只是前辈和好朋友，她前男友不是我。”  
那就是还有前男友。  
“前男友。”阿喀琉斯不悦地嘀咕了一句。  
虽然看上去并没有说谎，可并没有减少阿喀琉斯对这个白发池面男的敌意。  
“没想到阿塔兰忒会做饭啊，以前从来没见过她带便当，都是去食堂的类型。”眼看着天即将被聊死，卫宫只好换了个话题。  
“与其说是会做饭，不如说大姐她只是愿意给孩子做饭，之类的。”阿喀琉斯看向厨房的方向，顺着卫宫给的话题聊了下去，“大姐她很喜欢孩子，以前中学放假的时候也会去帮附近保育园的阿姨们工作。”  
“哦——那么她跟你说找我来的目的是想让你搬到我家借住吗？”卫宫拿起水杯凑到嘴边，这次的话题转移比上一次还要更为生硬。  
阿喀琉斯愣了愣，竟然没有表现出卫宫想象的过于强烈的反应，他挠了挠自己的头发苦笑着说，“也是啊，毕竟我对她做了那种事。”  
“哈？哪种事？”卫宫表演了一个极其标准喷水。  
“嗯？？？”阿喀琉斯顿时意识到他对着一个只见过一次面的人，挖了一个坑然后自己毫不犹豫地助跑冲刺跳了进去。他确实跑得飞快，自己都拦不住自己。  
“你姐姐只是跟我说最近要忙论文没时间管你……所以你果然昨天对她做了什么？那是犯罪你知道吗？！”  
“还没到那种地步！”  
“那也是犯罪未遂！”卫宫终于了解到阿塔兰忒口中脑子里似乎少了什么重要配件的弟弟到底是怎样的人了，甚至连套都不用下，他自己就能把藏着的那点小心思全部说出来。  
所以她喜欢上这种坦率的人，也是情理之中。  
当局者迷旁观者清，阿塔兰忒一定没有发现她对弟弟所谓的“过分的宠爱”已经到了喜欢的范畴。换是任何一个别人敢对那样的女生“犯罪未遂”一下试试，估计能被她打到半身不遂。  
他记得相当清楚，阿塔兰忒当初加入弓道部主要是为了修身养性。  
卫宫觉得自己大概要忍不住犯为跟自己毫无关系的事情操碎心的老毛病了。为什么看着他们会有一种“现在的年轻人啊”的感觉呢？  
   
“额，你们怎么把水洒得到处都是？”  
“阿塔兰忒，小鬼跟我说好了，明天就可以搬过去。”卫宫像老朋友一样拍了拍阿喀琉斯的肩膀，“一会我们去超市买点日用品。”  
“好，麻烦你了。”阿塔兰忒想了想又说，“那么吃完饭一起出门吧，我刚好要去一趟研究室。”  
   
   
休息日的研究室空落落的，虽然已经入冬，也没有像平日里一样开暖气。  
“打扰了。”阿塔兰忒换上室内鞋走了进来。  
“阿塔兰忒吗？休息室我已经帮你收拾好了，到论文结束前你都可以在那里休息。”  
“啊，嗯。”阿塔兰忒草草地回答，她将眼前的电脑从休眠中摁醒。现在小鬼应该跟卫宫一起去他家看房间了吧，也不知道在担心什么，那么大一个人又不会丢，可就是莫名的无法集中精神。  
“怎么了，你的弟弟又惹了什么事情吗？”喀戎从玻璃隔间里走了出来，自从这位弟弟来到东京之后，阿塔兰忒在休息时间里总是十句话不离那个热爱惹是生非弟弟。  
“我让他暂时搬走了。”阿塔兰忒坐在自己的位置上微微低着头，“总觉得好像做错了什么事情……不，没什么。”  
“你这样的表情可不是什么搬走了一个弟弟，倒像是刚和同居的男朋友分手。”喀戎笑着地调侃道。  
“怎么连老师也！”  
“引导学生是老师的工作，某些聪明的学生在感情问题上却意外地笨拙，老师向来也是不吝惜自己的经验的。”喀戎笑着靠在了桌子上，揉了揉阿塔兰忒的脑袋。  
“喀戎老师，可以稍微失礼一下吗？”  
阿塔兰忒站起身来向前倾靠近喀戎，老师身上一直有令人安心的气味，西装熨得妥帖，一切都是那么安定而舒服。阿塔兰忒抱得很紧，她在重演那个晚上的姿势，可是这仅仅是安心而已，她不会想要去亲吻他，也不会想象老师和自己做什么逾越的事情。  
“现在想明白了？”  
“……”阿塔兰忒迟疑地松开手，“嗯。”  
“虽然老师不知道你们之间发生了什么。但是现在这个时代两个人在一起其实根本没有任何阻碍，所谓的姐姐和弟弟，只是你自己刻意去划分开的不是吗？”  
“也许吧。”阿塔兰忒小声说。  
   
   
阿塔兰忒回家的时候时间已经到了晚上，客厅里没有亮灯，也不知道小鬼回来了没有。阿喀琉斯今天跟着卫宫是不用担心吃饭的事情，倒是她自己已经有些饿。简单煮个面好了。  
正想着她的身体突然被人从后面牢牢地抱住，在她考虑之前条件反射的肘击结结实实地打在了对方的腹部，身后的青年发出了一声痛呼。  
“阿喀琉斯？！”阿塔兰忒想要转身，这次却被死死锁住了动作。  
“大姐，我能继续住在这里吗？不是以弟弟，而是以男朋友的身份。”阿喀琉斯唐突地说，他的声音明显被刚刚那一下打得发颤。  
阿塔兰忒意识到他想说什么，可他刚刚被自己打的那一下一定相当痛，令人无法不在意。  
“你突然在说些什么啊？”阿塔兰忒发现自己的脸又开始发烧，阿喀琉斯把头放在她的肩膀上，低低地说出像是告白一般的话语来。  
“明明只是个小鬼头。”  
   
“可以的啊，把我当成小鬼头什么的，因为大姐就是喜欢孩子不是吗？”阿喀琉斯并没有因此泄气，而是笃定地、理直气壮地宣布，“那就是，喜欢我不是吗？”  
“这种说法不会太狡猾了吗？”阿塔兰忒几乎笑出声来。  
“但是，没有被否认。”尝到甜头的家伙索性得寸进尺，“我从正面可以抱抱你吗？”  
阿塔兰忒没有回答，只是转身踮起脚吻上了阿喀琉斯的嘴唇，像那个晚上一样的热切的、毫不掩盖的吻。  
只是她现在完全知道自己在对谁做什么。  
阿喀琉斯突然承受了阿塔兰忒全部的重量，跌坐在了沙发上，“我说的其实是物理……”  
“我明天开始的一个月就要住在研究室了。”  
“……那、真的没有勉强自己吗，大姐。”阿喀琉斯小心翼翼地贴上阿塔兰忒肩膀上裸露的皮肤，像是生怕弄坏了她，“我真的真的是第一次，疼的话千万别忍着啊，揍我就好了。”  
阿塔兰忒掩饰不住笑意地扯下了青年的拉链，隔着薄薄的布料揉了揉渐渐开始抬头的部位，“你这家伙，刚刚那一下还不够吗？”  
   
“大姐等一下，是不是要，那个……安全套。”  
“……”阿塔兰忒的动作僵住了，她并非没有忘记，只是有些事情确实需要趁着气氛一鼓作气。这时候再去买，实在是破坏气氛的事情。  
“我其实，准备好了。”阿喀琉斯此时由衷地感谢那个白毛前辈，考虑得无比之周到。  
   
想来白毛是铁了心想撮合这两个人，理由是“我怎么可能让你真的住到我家，我家里还有一个热爱吃醋的正主啊。”  
阿喀琉斯怒道：“那你一开始就拒绝啊！”  
“她不找我还会找别人，别人才懒得管你谈恋爱的破事。”前辈一本正经地板着脸往便利店收银台走，提起一个小盒子的看了看塑封，面色带着嫌弃地打量着阿喀琉斯，“对了你的尺寸是多少，m号够了吧。”  
“……”  
   
阿塔兰忒帮忙打开沙发边的落地灯，有些好笑地看着阿喀琉斯紧张而笨拙地拆开包装，并不知道现在他脑子里都是什么乱七八糟乱码回忆。  
总算是勉强戴上了。  
“那我，进来了哦。”  
“加油。”阿塔兰忒也不知道自己为什么会说出如此朴素的鼓励，简直称不上是调情，反而像是站在学校门口送他进期末考场。  
实际上她自己也是在逞强，她并没有很多所谓年长者的经验，但是比起紧张到无法将理论化为实践的阿喀琉斯，至少她还比较冷静。  
扩张没有到位，这让进入的过程有些艰难，阿塔兰忒已经做好了接受这家伙一切丢人的准备，主动地用手指辅助着小鬼的进入。  
甬道的紧致和热度烫得阿喀琉斯几乎要在完全没入的瞬间缴械投降，他企图努力移开自己注意力，转而盯着阿塔兰忒的脸。这显然是个错误的选择，她的头发有些散乱，因为强行地进入而露出了些许痛苦的表情。不知道是不是错觉，阿喀琉斯觉得那双眼睛里含着泪，也许是生理性的泪水，可那依旧让阿塔兰忒向来清冷的脸看上去显得无比情色，更让人难以忍受。  
这样想着的时候，阿塔兰忒双手扶着青年宽阔的肩膀开始浅浅地移动，渐渐加大了力度，这让连接处发出黏腻的水声。坐在阿喀琉斯腿上主动的姿势比想象中的更加消耗体力，不出一会儿阿塔兰忒就克制不住地皱起眉发出过呼吸的声音来。  
阿喀琉斯看着那样的阿塔兰忒，那是从来没有见过的姐姐，耳畔是灼热的吐息，似乎所有的感官似乎都集中在了被柔软的穴道包裹的部分，他无法控制自己，仿佛有一股热流被欲望引导着向下。  
“唔……糟糕、我——”话音未落，阿喀琉斯哑着嗓子射了出来。  
   
“没关系的。”看穿了他的心思，阿塔兰忒轻声地安慰道。  
“闭嘴。”青年用吻堵住了姐姐的嘴，他知道自己不会第一次就做得很好，但也没有想到会如此草率地结束，自尊心的受挫让他有些恼羞成怒。  
激烈而互相争夺的深吻以两个人都气息紊乱而告终。  
“再给我一次机会，好吗？”  
“真不愧是年轻人啊……”阿塔兰忒帮他把使用过一次的安全套摘下，在末端打了一个结丢进了垃圾箱，仅仅是那样细微的碰触似乎又让阿喀琉斯有了抬头的迹象。  
“因为是大姐你啊，我光是想着你就可以硬到发痛了。”  
“笨蛋，别说出来。”  
   
阿喀琉斯凭着绝对的力量优势将阿塔兰忒按倒在沙发上，落地灯昏暗的光正好打在她的脸上，也许是灯光的作用，阿塔兰忒微张的薄唇就像是在引他做更多过分的事情。  
有了之前的扩张，这次的进入相当顺利，阿喀琉斯不急于开始动作，而是像拆开礼物包装似的解开阿塔兰忒的上衣，他的运气不错，姐姐今天意外地穿着前扣式的内衣，不需要他再多花心思就解开了小小的搭扣。  
“大姐，已经立起来了哦，这里。”有些粗糙的手掌滑过乳首，阿喀琉斯抬起头来打量阿塔兰忒红到几乎要滴出血来的面颊。  
“因为你刚刚一直在碰啊——不要舔！”  
终于发现了敏感的弱点，阿喀琉斯当然不愿意善罢甘休，粗粝的舌苔与挺立的乳首摩擦，他深深浅浅地吮吸着这一点，他当然知道这个动作对于热爱孩子的阿塔兰忒来说也许还有更深的意义，但也显然让年长者失去了本该有的泰然自若。  
这时蛰伏在阿塔兰忒身体里的硬物开始缓慢地抽动，突如其来的两倍刺激让她克制不住地发出呜咽，手指死死扣进阿喀琉斯的发顶，将他的头发弄得一团糟。  
“大姐的这里，好像比刚刚还要湿。”  
咕啾咕啾的水声刺激着耳膜，阿塔兰忒羞耻地别过脸不愿意直视小鬼毫不遮掩的炽热目光，而阿喀琉斯趁势咬上了她敏感的耳廓，得到了一句更为湿漉漉的小声咒骂。  
阿塔兰忒的耳垂上有一个小小的洞眼，阿喀琉斯对着那里舔弄着，极近的水声刺激地阿塔兰忒浑身一颤。他依稀记得昨天她似乎戴着耳钉，今天却没有。  
只是换了一个姿势而已，主动权会差别那么大吗？阿塔兰忒不甘心地问自己。可实际上她已经完全失去了找回主动权的想法，年轻气盛的小鬼虽然什么都不是做得很好，可他经历了刚刚的失败，大概斗志满满地想把大把大把新鲜的理论知识在她身上实践。  
反复变换方向的顶弄终于触及到了那一点，阿塔兰忒失声叫了出来，指尖也蓦地滑到了阿喀琉斯的背上，青年仿佛受到鼓励了一般开始极力地顶着那一点抽插。  
“你这家伙，不要一直对着那里——唔!!”抱怨在中途戛然而止，阿塔兰忒不得不咬紧下唇避免自己发出更加令人羞耻的声音。  
“怎么了，明明这里是最舒服的地方吧。”也不知道这个小鬼是真心发问还是在装傻，对此阿塔兰忒只能用眼神来表达自己的不满。  
阿喀琉斯的气息也渐渐失去了余裕，他每一次都进得更深，又开始拨开阿塔兰忒的长发寻找她的嘴唇，似乎亲吻能让他更安心。  
“大姐的里面真的好热，好舒服。”  
“阿喀琉斯、阿喀琉斯……”她从来没有如此密集地喊他的名字，尖锐的指甲紧紧地抓在阿喀琉斯的肩胛上，累积的快感在一瞬间达到了顶峰，穴道里涌出了大量湿热的液体，肉壁开始不受控制地收缩。  
“唔！”阿喀琉斯随之在这样剧烈的律动里射了出来，精液一股一股地吐出，塞满了塑胶薄膜小小的尖端。  
   
   
“小鬼，我好像比我想象中的，更加喜欢你。”阿塔兰忒抱着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋按在自己胸口。  
阿喀琉斯没有说话。  
不一会儿，她感觉到了皮肤上似乎沾上了冰凉的东西。  
“笨蛋，你这是在哭吗？”  
“当然没有！”阿喀琉斯急于反对，“刚刚扯到昨天的伤口了而已，昨天送大姐回房间的时候不知道踩到了什么。”  
阿塔兰忒想起了早上发现的掉在了地板上的那枚沾血的金色苹果耳钉。针头的部分已经彻底歪了没有办法再使用，只好丢掉。  
   
“你怎么没有告诉我。”  
“又不是什么大伤。”我倒是也想告诉你只是没有机会啊，阿喀琉斯腹诽道。  
阿塔兰忒将还躺在自己身上的青年推开，在茶几下的置物架上找出了一盒创可贴。  
“腿伸过来。”阿塔兰忒仔细地帮他贴好，“现在你可以去洗澡了。”  
“诶，不一起吗？”  
“不。”  
   
那是一个印着小猫图案的创可贴。


End file.
